Before the Great War
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Udonna and Leanbow's life together, starting from their very first meeting until the beginning of the Great War, as well as Niella's life and Clare's early childhood with her mother.
1. The First Meeting

Before the Great War

Five-year-old Udonna scampered out of the family cottage. Her older sister, Niella was beginning to study another kind of magic—different from the kind she and their mother practiced. Udonna and her mother both practiced ice and snow magic, while Niella—at thirteen—was beginning to study the magic of the Gatekeeper.

As she scampered along, she ran into another child.

"I'm sorry, my Lady," the young boy apologized rapidly.

"It's OK," Udonna answered.

"I am Leanbow," the boy told her. "I'm six."

"Udonna and I'm five," Udonna giggled happily.

Leanbow held out his hand and looked at her expectantly.

She hesitantly took it and he led her back to her house.

"Bye," Leanbow waved shyly as Niella came out and lugged the mischievous five-year-old back inside.

Udonna waved and whispered, "Bye."


	2. Best Friends

Niella glanced at her younger sister, who, since meeting Leanbow, hadn't shut up about him and how wonderful he was. The two would often sit and practice spells together. Sometimes, Leanbow would spar against one of his friends to impress Udonna.

The next day, Udonna skipped into her sister's room and said, "Niella, isn't Leanbow a perfect gentleman?"

Niella hugged her younger sister and said, "Yes, he is."

Udonna grinned and asked, "Can I go play with him?"

Niella nodded, reluctantly.

The weeks passed and the two friends—Udonna and Leanbow—grew up together.

One day, Udonna asked, "Leanbow?"

"Yes, Udonna?" he replied.

"We'll always be best friends, right?" she asked.

Leanbow shrugged and said, "Yeah, we'll always be best friends."

When Udonna turned thirteen, her parents both died, leaving twenty-one-year-old Niella in charge.


	3. Raising Udonna

Niella led Udonna back to the cottage after their parents' funeral. She carefully tucked Udonna into bed and whispered, "See you in the morning, little Snowflake."

Udonna woke up a few hours later and padded into her sister's room and crawled into bed next to her, the way she had from when she was two until she was twelve. Niella shifted and wrapped her arms around Udonna, who had buried her face against her older sister's chest and begun to cry.

Niella rubbed Udonna's back gently and said, "Everything will be OK."

Leanbow arrived the next day and hugged Niella and then, holding Udonna against his side, asked, "Niella, is there anything I can do to help you and Udonna?"

She stared at her sister's new boyfriend and said, "Not yet, but I'll be sure to let you know."

He nodded and said, "OK, Niella. I'll wait for when you ask."

Niella grinned weakly at Leanbow, who stroked Udonna's back gently and whispered, "I love you, Udonna."

"I love you, too, Leanbow," Udonna whispered, carefully kissing him.

For the next four years, Leanbow would help Niella care for Udonna, especially after Niella married the green Mystic when Udonna was fifteen.


	4. The Proposal

A month after Niella's wedding, Leanbow came over to visit Udonna. "Hello, Udonna," the sixteen-year-old boy greeted his true love.

"Hi, Leanbow," Udonna blushed furiously as he grabbed her hand.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

She nodded and he led her to the family garden.

"I love you," he murmured, tightening his hand on hers.

Udonna stared as Leanbow dropped to one knee, and, pulling out a ring, asked, "Udonna, will you marry me?"

Udonna nodded and squealed, "Yes!"

Leanbow kissed her and then swung her around.

Niella and her husband returned to the cottage and Niella commented, "It's about time you two settled down and started a family."

Udonna groaned, embarrassed, as Leanbow pressed his head against her forehead, grimacing that his new in-laws were ruining his romantic moment with his true love.


	5. The Day Before The Wedding

When Udonna turned sixteen, she would be marrying her beloved Leanbow after eleven years of friendship and three years of courting.

The night before the wedding, her brother-in-law, Henry, went over to Leanbow's and spent the night there, so the red Mystic wouldn't be tempted to sneak into the house where Udonna still lived with her older sister and her husband.

Niella glanced at Udonna and noticed the nervous expression. "Niella?" Udonna shakily asked.

"Yes?" Niella walked over and sat next to her sister.

"Does Leanbow really love me?" Udonna nervously asked, twisting the hem of her dress.

"Of course he does!" Niella exclaimed. "That's why he's marrying you!"

Udonna raised her eyebrows, doubtfully, and Niella continued, "He drives the other Mystics crazy—all he talks about is how beautiful and wonderful you are, Udonna."

"Really?" Udonna's eyes widened—Leanbow was in love with her and she knew that, but she was really nervous about her upcoming marriage to him.

After a few hours of talking, Niella convinced Udonna to go to bed and get some rest, because of how early Udonna had to get up the next morning to prepare for the wedding. As Udonna slept, she dreamed of her future marriage to her beloved Leanbow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leanbow stared at the ceiling of his cottage while Henry said, "Leanbow, you have to go to bed."

Leanbow rolled his eyes and asked, "Who's the leader?"

"You, but you falling asleep in the middle of your wedding would not be good," Henry pointed out.

Leanbow grinned, sheepishly, and mumbled, "I can't wait for tomorrow morning."

"Then get to bed and go to sleep, so tomorrow will come faster," Henry said, dragging Leanbow to his bedroom, where he then dumped the red Mystic on his bed.

Leanbow glared at his best friend, and said, "Haven't we agreed that I'm team leader?"

Henry glared back and said, "Shut up and go to sleep, Leanbow."

Leanbow scowled and slowly fell asleep, dreaming of his upcoming marriage to his beloved Udonna.


	6. Udonna Prepares For The Wedding

The next morning, Niella shook Udonna's shoulder. She had to get Udonna up and ready for the wedding at two. OK, so it was seven o'clock in the morning, but still. Niella had to make sure Udonna showered, got makeup on, got her hair done properly, and got her dress and veil on, all by one.

Udonna rolled over and shoved Niella to the floor, mumbling, "Go away. Lemme sleep, Nellie."

Niella laughed and said, "Udonna, get up! You can't be late for your own wedding!"

Udonna blinked sleepily and asked, "What are you talking about, Niella? Leanbow and I aren't getting married until tomorrow."

Niella stared at her younger sister and doubled over, collapsing on the floor, laughing at her younger sister. "It…is…tomorrow," Niella choked out, almost in tears from laughing so hard.

Udonna slowly sat up and then realized that today was her wedding day.

She jumped out of bed and landed on Niella. "Get off me," Niella snapped in between laughs.

"Come on! I have to get ready!" Udonna ran around the room, flinging open her closet, searching for her wedding dress, panicking.

Niella finally stopped laughing and stood up and grabbed Udonna's shoulders. "Calm down!" she ordered.

Udonna ignored her sister. Niella grabbed her sister and forced Udonna sit on the bed. "Put your head in between your knees, Udonna, take deep breaths, and relax," Niella ordered.

Udonna refused to calm down, so Niella dragged her sister into the bathroom, yanked her nightgown off, and plopped her in the shower, switching the water to ice cold, making Udonna shriek—despite her power over ice and snow, Udonna preferred taking hot showers—Niella had a tendency to hog the hot water so Udonna had to take cold showers, resulting with her shrieking at the older sister and wanting to get out as soon as possible, unless she got into the bathroom first.

"Niella!" Udonna screamed.

"Why are you making the water so cold?!" she demanded, as she jumped around in the shower, shivering.

Niella snickered and said, "It's my last chance to torture—I mean, annoy—you before you get married, so I might as well make the most of it."

Udonna growled and said, "I am so getting you for this, Niella."

Niella rolled her eyes and said, "Will you hurry up and relax?"

Udonna scowled and said, "Well, it'd be easier if _someone_ hadn't decided to make the shower _freezing cold_, Niella!"

"It's not that cold," Niella countered.

"Yes, it is," Udonna snapped, as the water droplets began turning to snow. "It's snowing in here!"

"No, it's… Wait, what?" Niella asked.

"Snow in shower," Udonna said. "And I'm freezing!"

Niella sighed and said, "Alright, are you done in there?"

Udonna nodded, still scowling, and Niella dragged her younger sister out of the shower and wrapped her in a thick towel and helped her dry off.

Niella then dragged a chair into the bathroom and plopped Udonna on it in front of the mirror.

She carefully applied Udonna's makeup—Leanbow usually scowled when Udonna wore makeup, claiming she was prettiest when she didn't have any makeup on.

The instant that Udonna realized Niella was putting makeup on her, Udonna frowned and said, "Niella, Leanbow likes me better without makeup."

"You can take it off during your honeymoon, sis," Niella promised.

Udonna nodded and asked, "What are we going to do with my hair?"

"Do you want me braid it—like I used to—when we were little?" Niella asked.

Udonna nodded and Niella carefully began brushing her younger sister's hair. Udonna glanced up at the mirror and studied Niella's face carefully. "Niella?" Udonna hesitantly asked.

"Yes, Udonna?" Niella replied.

"Are you crying?" the younger sister murmured.

Niella shook her head and said, "No. I just got a little makeup in my eye on accident."

"You _are_ crying," Udonna murmured.

Niella sighed and replied, "Guilty as charged."

Udonna asked, "Why?"

"My baby sister's growing up," Niella admitted. "Next, you'll be having your own family and won't be around as much."

Udonna whirled and snapped, "Don't you talk like that, Niella! Don't you say those things!"

Niella jumped back as Udonna continued, "Niella, you _are_ going to be a part of my children's lives, whether you like it or not. We _are_ family, and you've always said that family has to stick together and look out for one another. You've _always_ helped me when I was a kid and I'm still going to need your help, even after I get married."

Niella grinned and hugged her sister.

She carefully finished braiding Udonna's hair and said, "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Niella returned to the bathroom, with Udonna's dress and helped her younger sister into the dress and veil. The dress had been the same dress that Niella had worn for her wedding and the dress that their mother had worn for her wedding. The two sisters had promised their mother that any daughter they had would wear the dress for their wedding. The two then waited for Niella's husband to come pick them up, while Niella got herself ready for the big day. Niella had agreed to be maid of honor at the wedding, with Henry as the best man, just as Udonna and Leanbow had been the maid of honor and best man, respectively at Niella and Henry's wedding two years prior. Niella rejoined her sister and asked, "Nervous?"

"Not really, but if you keep talking about 'don't be nervous, Udonna,' I will be," Udonna laughed, hugging her older sister, feeling a teensy bit nervous.


	7. Leanbow Prepares For The Wedding

Meanwhile, at Leanbow's cottage, Henry said, "Leanbow stop pacing!"

"Not pacing," Leanbow answered, "Thinking."

"And about to burn your cottage," Henry muttered.

Leanbow looked up and asked, "What?"

"I can smell smoke—actually I can see it," Henry pointed out the trail of smoke to his best friend and future brother-in-law.

Leanbow stared at the floor and Henry asked, "Why did you get up at six AM?"

"Because I wanted to get ready," Leanbow answered.

"The wedding isn't until two, Leanbow. You could have slept till ten," Henry informed the red Mystic.

Leanbow rolled his eyes and said, "Sure, you expect me to be able to sleep when I'm about to marry the most beautiful woman in the entire universe!"

Henry groaned and said, "We so should have had this wedding earlier!"

Leanbow grinned sheepishly and began pacing—again.

At noon, Henry told Leanbow he could go to the clearing where the wedding would be occurring. Henry, meanwhile, would go pick up the bride and her sister.


	8. The Wedding

Henry soon reached his home and rapped on the door. Niella answered it and smiled. "Henry! You're back!" she kissed her husband.

He grinned and said, "I missed you, Niella."

Then Udonna looked nervously at her brother-in-law and sister and said, "I'm ready."

Niella rubbed Udonna's shoulder and comfortingly said, "It'll be fine."

Then Udonna asked, "Henry? How's Leanbow?"

"Impatient," Henry said. "And as much as I would love to stay here and we visit, I think we should head to the clearing, before Leanbow starts a fire."

Udonna raised her eyebrows and Henry said, "He almost burned down the cottage. And he woke up at six AM to get ready for today."

Niella grinned and said, "See? You did sleep in."

Udonna giggled and said, "Can we go now?"

Niella nodded and the family got into the carriage that Henry had obtained and headed for the clearing where the wedding would be taking place.

The family arrived and the wedding began.

Leanbow tried to stay still, feeling extremely nervous. Soon, he would be able to call Udonna his wife and his best friend.

Udonna bit her lip and grinned at Niella, who quickly hugged her younger sister, before rejoining Henry.

Henry and Niella joined Leanbow at the far end of the clearing and then Udonna joined them.

Leanbow grinned at her and she smiled weakly up at him. As soon as she was next to him, Leanbow grabbed her hand and squeezed it, gently. She grinned up at him. The answering smile spread across his face.

The two were wed that afternoon, surrounded by family and friends. As he kissed her, Leanbow pulled Udonna closer to himself and murmured, "I love you, Udonna."

Niella coughed and the two reluctantly broke apart. She grinned and said, "Come on, let's go to the reception. You two can play kissy-face later."

Udonna and Leanbow both blushed and he kissed her forehead.

She grabbed his hand and the whole group went to Snow Prince's dimension—he offered to host the reception for the families, so Niella and Henry wouldn't have too much stress, because they had to deal with keeping the bride and groom separated from each other until the wedding.


	9. The Reception

Upon arriving, Leanbow kissed Udonna again. She blushed and grabbed his hand. He grinned and the two soon joined the rest of their family and friends inside Snow Prince's home, where the reception would occur.

Snow Prince grinned when he saw them and said, "The happy couple's arrived."

Henry grinned and said, "OK, let's start this party!"

Leanbow laughed and pulled Udonna over to where Snow Prince, Henry, Niella, and the other members of the Mystic Force were laughing and talking.

Niella, Henry, Snow Prince, and the other members of the Mystic Force all chorused, "Congratulations!"

Leanbow grinned and said, "Thanks, everyone."

Niella grinned and said, "I know you're married, but you better not hurt my sister."

Leanbow pulled Udonna closer to his side and said, "I'll never hurt her."

Udonna glared at Niella and said, "Geez, Niella. Stop being so protective. Leanbow _isn't_ going to hurt me. Besides, you're more likely to hurt me."

Henry looked at Niella and Leanbow asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Niella decided that it would be funny to make me take an ice-cold shower this morning," Udonna huffed.

Niella grinned sheepishly and said, "You jumped on me this morning."

"You were laughing at me," Udonna countered. "And technically, I fell out of bed and landed on my feet on your stomach."

Leanbow and Henry looked at each other and said, "Sisters."

The two men then grabbed their respective wives and Leanbow said, "We're family. Let's not fight—at least—not today."

Udonna nodded and leaned into her husband's chest and she and Niella stuck their tongues out at each other. Leanbow and Henry both laughed at their wives' antics. Niella and Udonna both glared at their husbands, who quickly—and wisely—surrendered to their wives' wishes.

"Shall we dance, my Lady?" Leanbow held out his hand to Udonna.

Udonna smiled and said, "It would be my pleasure, Leanbow."

They whirled around the room, as everyone else clapped their hands and kept time with the music. Everyone danced, until Leanbow grabbed Udonna and kissed her again. She smiled and the two soon left, for another dimension. After the two left, everyone glanced at Niella, who had begun to cry again. Henry hugged her and Niella whispered, "I can't believe my baby sister is all grown up."

Henry grinned and said, "Come on, Niella. Don't cry. Udonna wouldn't want you crying. Not on her wedding day."

Niella smiled and said, "We have so got to help them move."

Henry blinked and asked, "Why?"

"I'm not making my sister travel for an hour to visit her nephews and nieces and I refuse to travel for an hour to visit my nephews and nieces," Niella answered.

Henry nodded in agreement.


	10. The Honeymoon

Leanbow wrapped his arms around his new wife, Udonna. The dimension chosen was the mythical dimension—hundreds, if not all, of those "fairy tales" read in the human world had—at one point—occurred here. A large, dominating castle was in front of them. He picked her up and swung her around, making her giggle.

"Leanbow," she squealed.

"Come on. Can we take that makeup off now?" He asked, giving her his adorable puppy dog eyes. He really wanted to see the woman he had fallen in love with—not this mask that covered her beautiful face.

She smiled and said, "Sure."

He grinned and the two entered the castle, holding hands. Leanbow pulled Udonna against his chest and waved his hand, teleporting the two to the nearest bedroom. She grinned and kissed him. "Help me get this makeup off, please?" she pleaded, unleashing her most innocent and pleading expression on him.

He grinned and carefully helped her remove the makeup. She leaned against his chest and whispered, "Love you, Leanbow."

"Love you too, Udonna," Leanbow answered, bending down and kissing her.

She eagerly returned the kiss.

He swung her around mid-kiss and she squealed with laughter, pulling back from him. He smiled and laughed with her.

The two whirled around the room. Leanbow grinned and said, "I'm so lucky, I fell in love with you, Udonna."

"As I am," Udonna replied, wrapping her arms around her new husband, leaning in for yet another kiss.

The two eventually collapsed onto the nearby bed, panting and clinging to one another.

Udonna shifted, whimpering as Leanbow kissed her neck and jaw.

Leanbow growled and again kissed her, this time, as deeply and passionately as he could.

They slipped out of their clothes and Leanbow rubbed her arms gently as he continued kissing her.

Udonna shifted against him, trying to lean into his embrace.

They made love that night and Leanbow held Udonna against his side, for the rest of the night.

The sun rose the next morning, and Leanbow groaned. He ducked his head into her hair and murmured, "Five more minutes."

Udonna stirred and curled herself into his side. "I can't believe we _finally _got married," she whispered.

He smiled and murmured, "Me neither, Udonna, my love."

She turned and kissed him gently. Then she pulled away and said, "Why don't we get dressed and get something to eat?"

Her stomach rumbled and Leanbow nodded in agreement.

They went downstairs and carefully fixed something to eat.

Udonna moved to sit in one of the chairs, but Leanbow picked her up and plopped her on his lap. She shifted and he carefully watched her eat. Then she ordered, "Leanbow, you have to eat too."

He scowled, but agreed to eat, refusing to let go of her, though. After they finished eating, Udonna leaned back against his chest and murmured, "I love you, Leanbow."

"I love you, too, Udonna," Leanbow smiled, kissing her lovingly.

The two then spent the rest of their honeymoon, alternating between exploring and making love.

After about a month, Udonna whispered, "I think I'm ready to go home, Leanbow."

He nodded in agreement and the two headed home for the Mystic Forest of Briarwood.


	11. Niella's Pregnant?

Meanwhile, back with Niella and Henry, Niella, who had just taken on her heritage of the Gatekeeper as was her duty, right, privilege, responsibility—whatever she wanted to call it—her opinion of her role as the Gatekeeper changed daily or depended on her mood—as the firstborn daughter of her family—the Gatekeeper powers were always passed down through the firstborn daughter in her family—and had been for centuries—it had been her grandmother, then her aunt, and now it was her job to ensure the darkness never escaped the gate guarding the pit—if she had a daughter before Udonna, her daughter would take the mantle next, if not, Udonna's firstborn daughter would—and if her daughter died before having a daughter, the power would revert to Udonna's firstborn daughter, or if no daughter was born, to Udonna and then to Udonna's firstborn granddaughter—was currently in the bathroom, retching her guts out—rather violently from what Henry could see.

He stood awkwardly outside the door and asked, "Niella, are you OK?"

Niella groaned and snapped, "Do I_ sound_ OK, Henry?"

He flinched and murmured, "No."

"_There's_ your answer," she snarled.

"_Touchy._ Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he muttered, leaving.

Niella groaned and murmured, "Sorry about snapping. I just feel miserable."

"Yeah, I'm getting a doctor," Henry informed her.

She nodded and said, "Sure, Henry. You do that."

He nodded and returned with the village medic who agreed to help the Gatekeeper.

After the medic finished checking her over, Niella asked, "So, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong," the medic answered.

"So, then, why I was barfing my guts up this morning?" Niella demanded, crossing her arms over her chest, indignantly.

"You're pregnant," the medic said calmly.

"I'm…what?" Niella asked, shocked.

She sat slowly on the bed and stared at the medic, stunned. He nodded and said, "I'll let you tell Henry."

She nodded, and, awestruck, placed one hand on her stomach.

Henry rushed into the room and asked, "Niella? Is everything OK? It isn't anything serious?"

Niella smiled and said, "No. It's better than OK. It's perfect, actually. Henry, you and I—we're going to be parents!"

"We're going to be parents?" Henry asked.

Then he gasped and said, well, yelled, actually, "You're pregnant!"

Niella clamped her hand over his mouth and said, "Geez, don't tell the entire village!"

He grinned sheepishly and nodded. "When do you want to tell Udonna and Leanbow?" he asked.

"As soon as they come home," Niella smiled, imagining her younger sister's reaction. Udonna would squeal, hug Niella, squeal again, and demand to know why she hadn't been told sooner. Leanbow, on the other hand, was sometimes reserved, or overprotective, when it came to his loved ones, so Niella wasn't too sure that how he'd react to the pregnancy. It really all depended on who it was. Udonna, he was overprotective. Niella, he was reserved. Henry, Leanbow treated like a friend on whom he could rely to cover his back.


	12. Let's Go Home, Leanbow

Leanbow and Udonna returned to where his cottage was, or rather should be, where they were greeted by Snow Prince.

"What is it, Teacher?" Leanbow asked.

"Niella has arranged for a new cottage for the two of you—closer to where she and Henry live," he answered.

Leanbow nodded in agreement and Udonna grinned. She grabbed Leanbow's hand and said, "Come on!"

He grinned weakly at Snow Prince and cast a swift spell that would send the luggage to Niella and Henry's cottage.

They reached Niella and Henry's cottage a few hours after the luggage showed up there.

When the luggage appeared, Henry knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Udonna and Leanbow are home!"

"They're home?" Niella grinned and carefully emerged from the bathroom.

She entered the main room and saw her sister and brother-in-law, standing there, smiling happily. "So, what's the big news?" Leanbow asked, as Udonna ran over and hugged her older sister.

Niella smiled and said, "I'm pregnant."

Udonna squealed and hugged Niella again. "I'm going to be an aunt," Udonna squealed. "Why wasn't I told sooner?"

"You weren't home when I found out," Niella answered.

Leanbow blinked and, as a huge grin spread across his face, he thought, _I just marry into this family and less than a month later, I find out I'm going to be an uncle._

Henry waved his hand in front of Leanbow's face and then turned to Udonna. "Um, Udonna, you might want to wake your husband," Henry suggested.

Udonna walked over and kissed her husband and he slowly returned to reality. He swung Udonna around and said, "We're going to have a niece or nephew!"

Udonna giggled and then Leanbow turned to Niella. "In all seriousness, where's the new cottage?" he asked.

Henry grabbed some of the luggage and the family walked a few miles away. "Here we are," Niella said.

"Why did you help us move?" Leanbow asked, wrapping his arms around Udonna.

"You lived an hour away. Do you think either of us want to walk that long to visit?" Niella asked, sarcastically.

Leanbow nodded and said, "Good point. But I was planning on moving closer anyway."

"Really?" Udonna asked.

Leanbow nodded and said, "Happy early birthday, Udonna."

Udonna squealed, "Thank you, Leanbow!"

Leanbow grinned and said, "You're welcome, love."

Udonna grinned and the family went inside and quickly unpacked.

After they finished, the group sat at the table and began discussing how their family was growing.


	13. Welcome Clare

The months passed with Henry sometimes attempting to hide at Leanbow and Udonna's home while Udonna would talk and visit with Niella.

One day, Henry said, "Leanbow, when Udonna is pregnant, do everything you can to keep her happy."

Leanbow nodded. Niella's mood swings, quite frankly, scared him a lot, especially when she'd start screaming at him for something stupid he'd done to annoy Udonna, and he didn't know Niella was coming to visit. "How does it not bug Udonna?" he asked.

Henry shrugged and said, "I don't know. It might be that they're sisters."

Leanbow nodded.

The two looked up when they saw Niella entering the room, being supported by Udonna. Henry and Leanbow leapt to their feet and ran over to help Udonna.

"Hey, Niella, how are you feeling?" Henry asked, carefully hugging his wife. She carefully leaned forward and kissed him.

"OK," she answered.

Udonna turned to Leanbow. "Leanbow, I need to stay with Niella and Henry. They need the extra help," she told him calmly.

"I'm coming with you," he insisted. "Look, I can help Henry too, while you help Niella. Henry and Niella are just as much my family as they are yours."

Udonna nodded and the entire family carefully returned to the cottage where Henry and Niella lived.

"Thanks, sis," Niella mumbled, rubbing her stomach.

"Hey, you've always said that we're family and family sticks together and we look out for one another, Nellie," Udonna told Niella, carefully hugging the older woman.

Henry and Leanbow both wrapped their arms around their wives, as carefully as possible.

A few days after Leanbow and Udonna moved in with Niella and Henry, Niella doubled over and grabbed her stomach. Udonna moved swiftly to her sister's side. "Nellie, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's time," Niella murmured.

Udonna called, "Henry! Go get the midwife! Leanbow! Get some water and warm it for me!"

The two men exchanged glances and half-tripped over each other to help Udonna.

Five hours later, Udonna grinned at her exhausted sister. "She's beautiful," Udonna whispered, gently.

Niella smiled, holding her daughter to her chest. "Agreed. Why don't you get Henry and talk to Leanbow?" she replied.

Udonna nodded and left the room. Upon finding the men of the family, she said, "Henry, Niella—and your daughter—are ready to see you."

Henry grinned and half-flew into the room. Leanbow looked at his wife and said, "So…"

"Leanbow, I want to have kids," Udonna calmly told him.

He nodded agreeably—he wanted kids to, but didn't want to rush her.

Henry asked, "What will we call her?"

"I was thinking Clare," Niella murmured, smiling at her tiny daughter.

"Clare," Henry repeated. "It's perfect!"

"HENRY!" Niella hissed in a loud whisper. "Not so loud. You'll wake Clare!"

He grinned sheepishly and murmured, "Sorry, Clare."


	14. Udonna's Pregnancy

A few months after Clare was born, Udonna and Leanbow had returned to their own cottage. One morning, Udonna sprang out of bed and raced into the bathroom. Leanbow rolled over and quietly followed his wife. Holding her hair back, he asked, "Has this happened before?"

Udonna telepathically replied, _No. This is the first time._

Leanbow nodded and said, "Later, we'll go talk to a doctor."

Udonna nodded, and continued emptying her stomach.

Leanbow rubbed her back and said, "Done?"

She nodded weakly. He kissed her cheek and led her out to the kitchen. "Eat a little something, please?" he asked.

She nodded again.

He helped her fix something to eat and the two ate in silence.

The two then went into town and met with the village doctor. Udonna nodded agreeably when she was told that Leanbow had to wait outside and Leanbow anxiously paced outside the door.

Henry, and Niella, who was carrying Clare, soon found Leanbow pacing. "What is it?" Niella asked, watching her brother-in-law. "Is Udonna alright?"

Leanbow shrugged. The doctor emerged and signaled Leanbow to go on in and talk to his wife.

Leanbow flew to his wife's side. "Are you OK?" he asked.

She smiled weakly up at him and murmured, "We're going to be parents."

Leanbow grinned and, picking her up, swung her around the room. "Leanbow!" Udonna squealed.

"Sorry," he murmured, sheepishly, as she again emptied her stomach.

"I guess our child didn't like your little celebration," she mock glared at her husband.

He kissed her cheek and said, "Come on. Let's go home. We can have Niella, Clare, and Henry over and tell them then."

Udonna nodded in agreement.

The family of five—Leanbow, Udonna, Niella, Clare, and Henry—all met up at the second family home.

"Really, Henry, your cottage feels more like home than mine does, except for when you and your wife come to visit," Leanbow told his friend after he and Udonna had moved back in with Henry and Niella at the time of her pregnancy with Clare.

Henry nodded and said, "Perhaps, the two cottages can both be seen as home—where Niella and I live as our main home, and the second cottage as our second home."

Leanbow agreed.

"So, what is it?" Niella asked, rocking Clare.

"I'm pregnant," Udonna announced.

The entire family grinned and one by one hugged Udonna. Leanbow also kissed her.

Then Niella asked, "When did you find out?"

"Just this morning," Udonna replied.

Niella grinned and Clare clapped her hands together excitedly. She didn't quite understand what was going on—all she knew is that her family was happy so she was happy.

Leanbow moved closer to Udonna and wrapped one arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek and then asked, "Is anyone here hungry?"

Udonna nodded and soon she and Niella fixed a meal for the whole family.

Niella murmured, "If it's alright, I think it best if Henry, Clare, and I stay until after the child is born."

Leanbow and Udonna both nodded, in gratitude and agreement.

That afternoon, Henry went to the other cottage and returned carrying a few bags of supplies to help the family.

Leanbow turned to Henry and Niella and murmured, "Thank you."

Niella held up her hand and said, "Don't thank us. We're family. And family sticks together."

Leanbow grinned. "I'll remember that," he said, hugging first his brother-in-law and then his sister-in-law.

Niella grinned and said, "You better remember that."

Udonna joined her family and smiled at the playful interaction between sister and husband.

The family gathered at the table that evening and ate a delicious meal that Niella had insisted on preparing, so Udonna could rest, since she had gotten up so early that morning.

The next few weeks passed in the same manner as that first morning: Udonna would wake up, run to the bathroom, throw up, Leanbow would follow her, hold back her hair and make sure she was OK.

One morning, Leanbow woke up, and saw that Udonna hadn't gotten out of bed yet. "Udonna?" he asked.

She nodded and he continued, "Are you two OK?"

She rubbed her stomach and nodded again. "We're OK, my little one, we're OK," she whispered.

Leanbow nodded. Then he said, "Come on. Let's get up and get something to eat."

Udonna nodded and the two climbed out of bed. She reached for an orange and swiftly chopped it up and chopped up a banana and threw the two fruits into a bowl. Leanbow raised his eyebrows. She shrugged and grabbed the box of cereal and poured some into the bowl. She mixed the three foods together and then grabbed the jug of milk. Leanbow blinked and asked, "Is this the weird cravings stage?"

Udonna playfully elbowed him and then poured some milk on her breakfast. She sat down at the breakfast table and ate her breakfast. Leanbow joined her and ate his breakfast as well.

Niella entered the room, carrying Clare, followed by Henry. They ate breakfast in silence. Then Niella asked, "Are you feeling, Udonna?"

Udonna smiled, not quite sure how to respond.

Clare squirmed and reached for Udonna, babbling, "Atee, Atee."

Udonna smiled and carefully took Clare out of her chair and rocked the two-year-old.

Clare quickly began giggling and Niella smiled. "You're going to be a wonderful mother, Little Snowflake," the Gatekeeper murmured.

Udonna grinned at her older sister. Leanbow kissed her cheek and Henry murmured, "Niella's right, Udonna. You'll be a great mother someday."

Udonna nodded in agreement.

The family finished breakfast and Leanbow went outside with Henry to train. Udonna and Niella put Clare down for a nap and then Udonna hissed, doubling over and clutching her stomach. "What is it? What's wrong?" Niella asked.

"Nothing, the baby's just moving," Udonna murmured, rubbing her stomach.

Niella nodded and the two silently left the room.

Udonna obediently went with Niella into the bathroom and carefully climbed into the tub. Niella gasped when she saw the burn mark on her stomach.

"I'm telling Leanbow," Niella murmured.

"Don't, please, Nellie," Udonna begged.

"He's your husband—and knowing you, you won't tell him—and he deserves to know," Niella murmured.

Udonna nodded, reluctantly.

Niella went outside and found Leanbow talking with Henry.

"Leanbow!" Niella snapped.

Henry looked at Leanbow and mouthed, "What did you do?"

Leanbow shrugged and Niella grabbed his arm. "It's Udonna. She's hurt," Niella hissed.

"What?!" Leanbow roared.

"Calm down, Leanbow," Niella ordered.

He took a deep breath and asked, "What about the child?"

"That's what's hurting her," Niella shakily told him, nearly in tears.

Leanbow glared at Niella and accused, "You're lying to me."

"He—or she—will have your powers," Niella continued.

Leanbow stared and asked, "How do you know?"

Niella led Leanbow to the bathroom and pointed to the burn on Udonna's stomach. "Udonna!" he flew to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

The baby kicked at her again and a new burn began forming. "This is not good," Leanbow murmured, for the first time ever scared for the life of his beloved.

He knelt down beside her and asked, "Has this happened before today, my love?"

Udonna shook her head and Leanbow murmured, "This never happened to my mother…"

Niella nodded and Leanbow murmured, "Our child _will_ be powerful, dearest."

Udonna shakily nodded and Leanbow knelt down beside her. "Hey, little guy," Leanbow began, rubbing her stomach. "Can you be more careful? You're hurting your mother."

Udonna blinked at her husband and gasped as she felt a much gentler kick than the two earlier kicks.

Then she realized something. "I think our little one is getting jealous of Clare," she smiled, rubbing her stomach.

Niella and Leanbow looked at each other and then asked, "What?!"

"Think about it—the first time he—I really think it's going to be a boy—kicked and burned me was when we were getting Clare into bed for her nap," Udonna pointed out.

Niella nodded slowly, reluctantly agreeing with her sister's theory.

Leanbow rubbed Udonna's stomach and then stepped out of the room. The baby began kicking rapidly and Udonna murmured, "Leanbow, I think that our baby wants you to stay."

He grinned and helped Udonna finish up bathing.

She carefully got dressed and Leanbow asked, "Udonna, will you join me for a picnic?"

She nodded eagerly and the two carefully filled the picnic basket. Taking her hand, Leanbow picked up the basket and said, "Udonna and I are going out. We'll be back later."

The two soon reached their clearing and Udonna silently sat down. Leanbow swiftly unpacked the picnic and then sat down and pulled Udonna against his chest. The two ate silently. She cuddled up against Leanbow and he murmured, "My two favorite people."

She smiled and pressed her head against her shoulder.

Leanbow rubbed her back and noticed two figures standing awkwardly at the edge of the clearing. He stood up and carefully pulled Udonna slightly behind him.

He asked, "What do you want, good travelers?"

One shoved the other forward. The one pushed forward and said, "My name is Daggeron. This is my friend, Calindor. We wish to train to become knights. The Snow Prince sent us to find you, sir Leanbow."

"Hello, Daggeron. Hello, Calindor," Leanbow greeted them.

The two men each waved. Then he pulled Udonna out from behind him and said, "This is my wife, Lady Udonna."

"The White Sorceress?" Calindor was stunned.

"Yes," Udonna raised her eyebrows. Not many people referred to her by her Mystic name.

Leanbow murmured, "Why don't we continue this conversation at my home?"

The two men nodded and swiftly moved to help pack up the picnic supplies.

The foursome returned to the cottage and Niella stared at Daggeron and Calindor. "Are we having more people moving in with us?" Niella demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Leanbow leaned over and asked, "Henry, what is up with your wife?"

Henry shrugged and said, "Niella, give them a chance."

Udonna nodded in agreement and silently pleaded with her sister to behave.

Niella nodded reluctantly. Then she walked over to Calindor and Daggeron, and poking each one in the chest, threatened, "If either of you ever harm my sister or my nephew or niece, I swear you will never be able to have children."

Calindor gulped and nodded. Daggeron nodded and said, "We understand, my Lady."

"Good," Niella rejoined her husband, who stared at her.

Leanbow grimaced and whispered, "Udonna, I really hope your sister doesn't chase my new students off."

Udonna giggled. The next few months passed quickly until one day, Udonna doubled over in agony. Niella knew immediately what was going on and sent her husband to get the midwife and quickly.


	15. Enter Bowen

Udonna twisted and screamed in agony. Niella squeezed her hand. "It's OK, little Snowflake, it's OK," Niella whispered in her younger sister's ear.

Udonna nodded.

Leanbow, who couldn't stand the idea of Udonna being in pain, led Daggeron and Calindor outside and asked, "So, tell me—where are you in your education?"

They both looked at each other and Calindor said, "Daggeron's good at fighting. I'm more of the strategist."

Leanbow nodded and Daggeron glanced back at the house, as Udonna screamed again. Leanbow flinched and began pacing. "Is everything alright, Teacher?" Calindor asked.

Leanbow frowned and said, "I hate this!"

Daggeron and Calindor exchanged glances. "I hate hearing Udonna in pain," he griped as he continued pacing, "especially when I can't help her."

The two students exchanged glances and nodded their heads. Several hours later, Niella emerged from the cottage. "Leanbow!" she screamed.

Leanbow snapped his eyes to the cottage and ran over to her. "Go meet your son," Niella smiled.

He ran inside and flew to his wife's side. Udonna sleepily smiled up at him. He grinned at her and then saw the small baby in her arms. He reached out and gently rubbed the child's face. "He's perfect," he whispered, smiling at his baby boy. Udonna smiled. The little boy stirred sleepily and blinked up at Leanbow.

"Hey, little guy, I'm your father," Leanbow gently kissed his son's forehead.

"What are we going to name him?" Leanbow asked his wife, as his son drifted back to sleep.

"I was thinking, Bowen," Udonna replied, smiling at her husband and son.

Leanbow smiled and murmured, "It's perfect."

Udonna smiled again and said, "Our little boy."

Leanbow glanced at her exhausted face and, carefully putting Bowen in the cradle and rubbing her cheek, said, "You two need your rest. Everyone can meet him tomorrow."


	16. Introducing Bowen

The next day, everyone was gathered in the room with Udonna, Leanbow, and baby Bowen.

Clare padded over and peered at her baby cousin. "What his name?" she asked.

"Bowen," Udonna smiled, rocking her son.

Clare grinned up at her aunt. Niella and Henry each glanced at each other and then moved closer to the new parents and their infant nephew.

"May I hold him?" Niella carefully asked her sister.

Udonna carefully handed her son over to her older sister.

Daggeron looked at the infant and murmured, "Leanbow, your son is going to look exactly like you."

"Why wouldn't he look like me?" Leanbow asked, carefully taking his infant son from Auntie Niella.

Niella grinned and said, "Well, it seems the new father's adjusting to his new role."

Then Leanbow asked, "Where's Calindor, Daggeron?"

"He said he wanted to let you have your family time—he attempted to convince me to leave as well," Daggeron replied.

Bowen slowly woke up and began to cry. Leanbow rocked his infant son and then Udonna murmured, "I'll take him, Leanbow."

Leanbow nodded and carefully handed the now shrieking baby over to his wife.

Udonna began bouncing and rocking her son, who refused to stop crying. She eventually realized that her son was hungry and quickly began feeding him. He soon drifted back to sleep and everyone—except for Leanbow—quietly filed out of the room. Leanbow turned to his wife and son, and, pulled a small rattle out of his pocket and pressed it into his son's hand. Udonna raised her eyebrows and he murmured, "I made it last night—for him."

Bowen opened his eyes and began shaking the rattle. "He likes it," Leanbow smiled at his son.

Udonna raised her eyebrows and said, "You're going to spoil him."

"Why shouldn't I? He's my son," Leanbow replied, smirking at his wife, carefully setting Bowen into his cradle.

Udonna rolled her eyes and said, "We need to get more food—soon, love."

He nodded and said, "Alright, the three of us will go to town tomorrow."

Udonna nodded and said, "OK. I love you, Leanbow."

"I love you, too, Udonna," Leanbow kissed her and then slowly climbed into bed next to her, wrapping one arm around her waist.


	17. What, Udonna?

A few hours later, Bowen again began fussing. Leanbow hovered as Udonna carefully began calming their young son down. "Leanbow?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied, staring anxiously at his son.

"You're hovering," she murmured.

He nodded and moved to the opposite side of the room and slowly began to calm down. Udonna glanced at her crying son and blinked, when she noticed he wasn't crying but only staring intelligently up at her. "Leanbow? What just happened?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Leanbow replied, studying her confused expression.

"You were anxious, Bowen was crying. Now you're calm and he's fine," she explained.

Leanbow raised his eyebrow at his wife and asked, "What are you saying, love?"

"There's a special connection between you two," she murmured. "It's always been there."

"Wha'?" Leanbow asked, feeling confused—and tired.

"When I was pregnant, and he accidentally burned me, you were the one who was able to calm him down and get him not to hurt me anymore. Then he always wanted you to stay with me. And just now, you were anxious and he was upset, and when you're happy, he's happy," Udonna finished.

Leanbow smiled, kissed her, and said, "Can we finish this in the morning? I'm too _tired _to think out or make sense of anything you just said."

Udonna laughed, gently set their now sleeping son back in his cradle and climbed into bed with her husband, who swiftly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. She squirmed in his arms and slowly shifted into a comfortable position. He kissed her cheek and began rubbing her arm. She pulled away. He frowned and she explained, "I want to wait until Bowen's more than just a few days old before we start attempting to have a second child."

He reluctantly nodded in agreement and gently kissed her. She rolled onto her side and cuddled into him. He wrapped his arms around her, grateful that she'd at least let him cuddle with her.


	18. Shopping & Moving

Every few hours, Bowen would wake up and fuss. The next morning, Udonna smiled at Leanbow, who was sitting and rocking their infant son. The two then set off to get more food for the family.

Udonna reached over and took the sleeping baby from his father. As they walked, Calindor saw them.

"Calindor!" Udonna called. Bowen stirred and began fussing. "Shh, Bowen, shh," she soothed her son.

"Teacher," he greeted Leanbow cheerfully.

"Permit me to introduce you to my son, Bowen," Leanbow beamed.

Calindor glanced at the now sleeping baby and, then turning back to Leanbow, said, "I see you've taken to being a father rather well."

Leanbow grinned and asked, "Would you like to hold him?"

Calindor shook his head and said, "Maybe later."

Leanbow nodded and said, "Training this afternoon. I'll expect to see you there."

"Yes sir," Calindor nodded in agreement.

The family soon finished their shopping and returned to the cottage, where Niella, Clare, Henry, the rest of the Mystic Force, Snow Prince, Daggeron, and Calindor were all waiting.

"What is it?" Leanbow asked, trying to remain calm—to not upset his son.

"We're all moving," Niella blurted out, distressed.

"Moving? Where?" Udonna asked, holding her son against her chest. Bowen stirred and fussed at his mother.

Leanbow took the shrieking baby from his wife and murmured, "Shh, Bowen, shh. Auntie's just worried about moving."

"Follow me," Snow Prince ordered, leading the group to a castle in the middle of the woods.

Calindor blinked and the group entered the castle and everyone was assigned their rooms.

Udonna, Leanbow, and Bowen got a small series of connected rooms, with Niella, Henry, and Clare as their next door neighbors. Meanwhile, everyone else was put in random order around the family.


	19. Life at the Castle

Six or so months after moving into the castle, Udonna woke up at three AM, to the sound of Bowen wailing. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the cradle where her son lay awake, waiting for her or his father to come take care of him. She carefully lifted him out of his cradle and began rocking him gently. The only people he'd ever let hold him without fussing too badly was her or his father.

Leanbow stirred slightly and saw his wife gently rocking their six-month-old son. He smiled at the two and climbed out of bed to join his family. He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently and then smiled lovingly down at the infant child. Udonna carefully fed the small child and then began singing a lullaby to soothe her young son back to sleep.

"_Come, stop your crying. It will be alright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside we're not that different at all. And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always. Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know? We need each other to have to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you've got to be strong. I may not be with you so you got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together 'cause you'll be in my heart. Believe me, you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always. Always… I'll be there for you. I'll be there for you always, always, and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there, always."_


	20. Bowen's Growing Up I

That afternoon, Leanbow picked up Bowen and took him out to the garden, where he then sat and rocked the small child as he happily curled up inside his baby blanket and slept peacefully.

Udonna, upon discovering the rooms she shared with her husband and son empty, found Niella and, grabbing Clare before she could wander out the door and disappear and cause who knows what kind of trouble for the family, asked, "Nellie? Henry? Have either of you seen Leanbow or Bowen?"

Henry shrugged and Niella replied, "I think they're in the garden. At breakfast, I think I heard that Leanbow mentioned something about wanting to spend some time with his son to Snow Prince."

Udonna nodded and handed the squirming three-year-old over to her mother and hurried outside in search of her husband and son.

Udonna entered the garden and smiled at the sight of her husband rocking their son. Leanbow glanced up from his son's face and smiled at his wife.

Udonna walked over and Bowen shifted slightly, gazing up at his mother and smiled happily.

"Don't let this go to your head, but you're a great father, Leanbow," Udonna kissed her husband's cheek as Bowen squirmed and reached up for her.

Leanbow grinned and said, "OK, and thanks."

Bowen fussed slightly and Udonna carefully took the child from his father as Leanbow watched as she rocked their son and eventually got him to sleep again.

"How do you do that?" Leanbow asked, studying his wife.

"It's a mom thing," she replied cryptically.

Leanbow groaned, nodded, and the family entered the castle in a comfortable silence. Udonna kissed Leanbow's cheek and he wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her against her side and bending toward her, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Calindor groaned and begged, "None of that. I'm eating over here."

Leanbow pulled away from Udonna and snapped, "Then be quiet and eat and quit complaining."

"Young love," Henry murmured.

"Thought they'd be past this stage by now—especially with their son around," the blue Mystic muttered.

Leanbow glared at his two teammates before kissing Udonna tenderly and gently kissing Bowen's forehead.

Niella and Clare entered the room and Niella sent Henry to get something out of the kitchen. "Come on you three, family picnic," Niella murmured, leading the family out the door and into the garden.

The six sat and ate in silence. Niella smiled as Clare padded over to Bowen and Udonna and curled up next to her aunt.

Bowen turned and stared at his cousin intently and she grinned happily at him. He giggled and Leanbow grinned. "They're getting along better now," he commented.

Udonna nodded, relieved.

Henry watched as Clare padded over to Niella and crawled onto her mother's lap and slowly fell asleep. Udonna watched as Bowen began squirming in her arms. "What's wrong, Bowen?" she asked, worriedly.

Niella glanced at her nephew and said, "Maybe he wants to try crawling."

Udonna nodded and she and Leanbow reentered the castle and returned to their rooms, where she carefully set her son on the floor and knelt and watched as he carefully crawled to his father and then over to her. Leanbow and Udonna exchanged a glance and a grin of pride.


	21. The End of Happiness

About a week later, Leanbow, Udonna, and Bowen went for a walk through one of the nearby villages.

No words were exchanged between the two young parents. They didn't need words to communicate. They communicated in a language all their own—a language that had no words—the language of love.

Leanbow grabbed Udonna's free hand and smiled at the two most important people in his life—his wife and son. He would do whatever it took to keep them safe, especially since Calindor had told him that he wasn't going to continue the training after some incident that had occurred when Udonna and Niella had asked him to watch the kids.

Supposedly, Bowen and Clare had attempted to "kill" Calindor. Leanbow found that hard to believe and accused his former student of lying—which was something a knight never did. Leanbow knew full well what the Knights' Code was—and he lived by it. Since that day, no one had seen or heard from Calindor. For some reason, after Calindor left, Leanbow felt slightly relieved, but for some reason, he hadn't been able to shake the feeling that there was something suspicious about his former student.

Figuring it would go away if he spent time with his family, he decided to take a walk with Udonna and Bowen.

Udonna smiled at her husband and Bowen happily cooed in her arms. Leanbow smiled at their young son. The months flew by and as Leanbow trained Daggeron, Bowen began to learn how to walk.

One day, as Daggeron and Leanbow prepared to rest after a particularly grueling session, Udonna signed to Leanbow to stay a few feet back.

He frowned and watched as she carefully set their young son down. His eyes widened as Bowen carefully walked over to him and Leanbow swiftly snatched up the young child and hugged him. Bowen giggled happily and hugged his father. But, alas, their happiness was not to last, for within a few weeks after taking his first steps, Bowen was taken to the human world and Leanbow died behind the Gates, while Henry died during the battle against the Hidiacs and Niella died sealing the Gates. Daggeron would die in an effort to protect the infant Bowen from the wicked Calindor.


	22. Author's Note

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
